


Take It Down a Peg

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Biting, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Mikasa Ackerman, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, submissive mikasa ackerman, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Eren never takes anything laying down...except in the bedroom.





	Take It Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

> Both Eren and Mikasa are over 18. No underage sex in my fics.

Eren gasped, his fingers curling into the fabric of the bed sheets. The pressure in his lower abdomen built higher and higher and then-  
  
-nothing. Mikasa stopped moving her hips and his building orgasm faded. Again.  
  
Laying on his stomach, he buried his face in the pillows and huffed. "That's starting to get annoying."  
  
"It wasn't annoying the first three times I did it," Mikasa teased. Eren lay on his stomach in front of her, her hands holding his hips in the air. The source of his frustration was the strap-on his girlfriend wore. She was all the way inside him with the tip of dildo pressed firmly against his prostate, but without friction, he was left hanging.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" he grumbled, and Mikasa scoffed.  
  
"I hardly had to talk you into it," she reminded him, leaning over to place a kiss on the back of his neck. "You were complaining about wanting to be fucked, so I obliged." She kissed his head, her fingers stroking his long hair. Eren shivered under her touch.  
  
"Constantly edging me isn't exactly what I had in mind," Eren said, biting his lip as Mikasa dragged her fingernails down his back. Mikasa had gotten the idea to tease him the first time he had neared climax. Eren had begged her continue and Mikasa found she rather enjoyed hearing the word, "please" fall from his lips so often.  
  
"I know," she replied, lowering her voice and putting her lips to his ear. "But it'll feel so much better when I finally _do_ let you cum."  
  
Eren's face flushed as a shiver went straight down his spine. "God, Mikasa, just fuck me already!" Mikasa propped herself up on her hands with her elbows locked as she took her time pulling out of him. Her boyfriend inhaled sharply as the tip dragged across his prostate. He was so hard it almost hurt. He reached down a hand to stroke himself, but felt Mikasa's hand curl around his wrist in an instant.  
  
"Ah-ah, I didn't say you could do that," she teased, earning her an exasperated noise from Eren.  
  
"You're not fair," he whined, furrowing his brow. "I just wanna cum, dammit!" Mikasa's lips curled at the gasp that came from Eren when she thrusted back in without warning. "Don't stop this time!" She thrusted a few more times, then bit back a laugh as she halted and heard an indignant noise from Eren.  
  
"'Don't stop this time', what?" she taunted, grinding her hips as slow as she could just to see how the slow pace made him come undone.  
  
"Please! Dammit!" Eren snapped, panting quietly and looking back at her. He smirked and added, "You really enjoy hearing me beg, don't you? Sadist."  
  
Giggling under her breath, Mikasa picked up the pace. In no time at all, Eren was back to being a panting, begging mess. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy seeing him like this. Eren was always hotheaded and impulsive. He never let anyone control him. Knowing that her and only her could make him come undone like this sent a thrill through Mikasa.  
  
"That feel good, darling?" she asked, leaning forward to put more force behind each thrust.  
  
"God, yes!" Eren moaned, burying his face in the pillow again to muffle himself. Mikasa tilted her head down and peppered his shoulders with kisses. She saw him try to reach down again and her hand shot out, holding his hand in place.  
  
"Allow me," she whispered in his ear, letting go of his hand and dragging her hand down his torso until she touched his cock. Her fingers brushed the tip and Eren shuddered, his back arching.  
  
"Goddammit," he huffed, a groan rising from the back of his throat as she stroked him. Her hand moved in time with her thrusts and Eren gripped the sheets so hard, his knuckles started turning white. The pressure in his abdomen was building and his toes curled. "Please, don't fucking stop! Please, just a little more!" He was panting hard enough that the only sound he heard was his breathing and his heart banging in his chest. Mikasa nipped at his neck from behind, but he wanted more than just her teeth grazing his skin. "Harder! Fucking bite me!" Sinking her teeth into his shoulder was all he needed to go over the edge. "Shit! Fuck!"  
  
Mikasa felt him cum in her hand and wiped her hand clean on the bed sheet. She straightened and braced her hands on his lower back as she pulled out slowly.  
  
Once she was out, Eren panted and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face so he could catch his breath properly. He flipped over onto his back and took a deep breath. "Damn, I needed that."  
  
"If I'm a sadist, you're a masochist," she joked as she pulled the strap-on off, letting the cloth she used to keep it in place fall to the floor. "I can't count how many times you've wanted me to bite you during sex." He chuckled as she climbed back on the bed. He held his arms out and she went to him without hesitation. Steam rose from the bite mark on his shoulder and Mikasa sighed. "It's a shame the marks never stay long." She rested her palm against his chest. "I like seeing them and knowing why they're there."  
  
Eren rested his hands on her waist. "Think of this way: the faster they heal, the more marks you can put on me."  
  
"You've got a point," she said, smirking and wedging her thigh between his legs.  
  
He swallowed hard at the pressure against his cock sending a jolt of pleasure through him. "Hey! Take it easy on me, will you? I need a sec-" Mikasa reached down and stroked him from base to tip, sending a shudder through him. He bit his lip to keep quiet, but couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped when she swiped her thumb over the slit. "M-Mikasa, sweetheart! Please! I-I can't-" She felt him hardening against her thigh and she cupped his cheek with her free hand. Pulling him into a kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt his fingertips press harder into her skin.  
  
When she pulled away to catch her breath, Eren moved his mouth to her neck. His facial hair tickled her skin as he left a trail of kisses and she tried not to laugh. She bit her lip, but the giggles came anyway.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, sweetheart?" he mumbled against her collarbone.  
  
"N-Nothing!" she replied, taking a breath to compose herself. "You're tickling me with your facial hair." She could feel him smile against her neck. She had been languidly stroking him, but when she heard him take a breath to reply, she palmed him so hard that he gasped instead.  
  
"God, I'm almost-" he mumbled, leaning back against the headboard and gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. Panting, he added, "Ah, j-just a little more." He sunk his teeth into his lower lip to stifle a groan as Mikasa added her other hand, this one cupping his balls while the other stroked him.  
  
"Don't do that," she chided, pressing her thigh harder against his groin. "I wanna hear how good this feels." Eren rested his head against the headboard and squeezed his eyes shut as a groan slipped past his lips. "That's it, darling. Just like that."  
  
Eren's breath hitched and his back arched. His fingernails dug into Mikasa's skin as his hips bucked against her hand. "Fucking hell!" Mikasa sank her teeth into his shoulder again, so close to the other bite mark that steam brushed her cheek. "Fucking son of a-!" A moan rose from his throat, cutting him off as he came. Mikasa unhooked her teeth from his shoulder and kissed the marks before pulling away. Looking down at her handiwork, she blushed as a wave of pride overcame her at seeing Eren's face so flushed and hearing how out of breath he was.  
  
"I love seeing you like this," she admitted, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind Eren's ear. "I love you." Her hand cupped his cheek and he rested his hand over hers.  
  
"Love you, too," he panted. He took a few deep breaths until his breathing leveled out. Then he cupped Mikasa's face in his hands, pulling her into a long kiss that left her as breathless as he was.  
  
When they pulled apart, she saw the wicked grin on Eren's lips. "What is it?"  
  
"I want payback for earlier," he replied, tilting his head and nipping at her neck. She whimpered when his teeth nicked her collarbone. "It wasn't fair to deny me like that." One hand remained on her hip while the other cupped her breast, his thumb brushing the nipple. The sensation elicited a tiny gasp and Eren chuckled. "I wanna make you feel like I did. I wanna hear you beg."  
  
Mikasa gasped when her back hit the mattress and she found her boyfriend on top of her. "Eren?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "This okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied quickly, placing her hands on his chest. "I just don't want to go too far yet. We don't have anything to protect us right now."  
  
Eren nodded. "I'd never do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"I know, darling," Mikasa replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. His mustache tickled her neck and she giggled. "You're doing it again."  
  
"I didn't know you were ticklish," he admitted. "You always seemed so composed. I guess no one ever dared to find out?" Without warning, his hands were at her sides, his fingers tickling her ribs and making her laugh. "Until now, anyway!"  
  
Mikasa threw her head back and laughed, one hand reaching up and covering her mouth to muffle the sound.  
  
"Ah-ah! I didn't say you could do that!" Eren objected, removing her hand as he grinned so wide that dimples appeared on either side of his smile.  
  
"Dammit, Eren!" Mikasa laughed, swatting at his shoulder with her free hand. Too busy laughing, Mikasa didn't notice one of Eren's hands trail down her abdomen. Her laughter was cut off by a gasp as his fingers brushed her entrance.  
  
"This okay?" Eren asked, bracing himself on his elbow. Mikasa nodded and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. His fingers stroked her a few times before slipping his middle digit between her folds. He kept pushing further in until his fingertip brushed the rough texture of her sweet spot. Mikasa mewled and arched her back. "Like that, sweetheart?"  
  
Nodding, she rocked her hips in time with his strokes and propped herself up on her elbows so she crush her lips to his. He slipped his tongue between her lips and heard her hum in approval. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, she broke away to catch her breath. "More, I want more."  
  
"Like this?" he asked, slipping his ring finger inside.  
  
"Just like that, darling!" she panted, embarrassment flushing her cheeks at how quickly Eren made her come undone. A few more strokes and she could feel heat pooling in her groin, wonderful pressure building with each pump of his fingers. "D-Don't stop!"  
  
Suddenly, his fingers came to a slow, then stopped altogether. Making a noise of frustration, Mikasa looked up and found the wicked grin from earlier had returned to Eren's lips.  
  
"I told you I'd get payback for teasing me."  
  
Mikasa opened her mouth to reply, but the sudden pumping of his fingers again took the words from her lips. He worked her up until she was on the brink of climaxing twice more, only to leave her hanging each time.  
  
Sweat beading on her brow, Mikasa laid back down against the mattress and groaned as the pressure in her abdomen faded for a third time. After the second denial, she had thrown her hand over Eren's in a vain attempt to force him to let her cum, but her boyfriend gave her a mischievous look and simply stilled his fingers until she removed her grip.  
  
"You're such a fucking jackass," Mikasa panted as Eren began slipping his fingers in and out of her again, going as slow as he could just to see the way Mikasa threw her head back in frustration.  
  
"But you love me, anyway," he teased, placing a kiss on her jaw.  
  
One of her hands cupped the back of his head, threading her fingers in his hair as pressure began building for a fourth time. "Fuck! Yes, I-I love you!"  
  
"What do you want, sweetheart?" Eren asked, his voice low as he put his lips to her ear. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Mikasa whimpered and ground her hips down against his hand. "I-I want to cum." Her teeth sank into her lip and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Beg for it."  
  
"Please! Please, darling!" she panted, her fingers tightening in his hair. "Eren! God, just fucking let me cum!" Her breath hitched and her toes curled, her back arching as the pressure within her built until she couldn't stand it. Eren bit down on her neck as she climaxed with a moan. She rocked her hips on his fingers, riding out the shock waves of the orgasm until her breathing had leveled.  
  
Eren detached his teeth from her neck and smirked at the reddening bite mark there. "And you called me a masochist; you seemed to enjoy that."  
  
"Shut the fuck up," she replied, pressing a kiss to his lips as he slid his fingers out of her. She face-palmed as Eren licked his fingers clean and made a show of it. "God, you're gross!" He pulled her into a kiss and she made an indignant noise as she tasted herself on his tongue. She swatted him in the shoulder when he pulled away but couldn't suppress the grin on her lips. "Goddammit, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there! :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites   
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
